popbands_m12fandomcom-20200214-history
Anything
'''"Anything" '''is a song by American R&B group 3T. It was their first released single, and was extracted from their first album Brotherhood. This single received a Gold Certification on January 26, 1996. It reached #2 in the UK Singles Chart as it was unable to breach the five-week reign at number one of "Spaceman" by Babylon Zoo, and #15 in the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. The song was the 18th biggest selling boyband single of the 90's in the UK selling 480,000 copies. It is reported to have sold 2,000,000 copies worldwide. Lyrics I'll give you love The things you want I would do anything for you I would do anything for you I would do anything, girl, anything for you Sitting at home another lonely night Wish you were here so I could hold you tight Pain in my heart Because I'm all alone Why did you leave Why did your love have to go When I would do anything for you, I would Thinking of ways That I can win your heart But, I'm so confused I don't know where to start Visions of love Forever in my mind I wait for the day when I can say that girl's mine 'Cause I would do anything for you, yes I would I'll give you love The things you want Baby, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do I would do anything for you I would do anything for you I would do anything, girl, anything for you So what can I do to prove I need your love What will it take Because I won't give up Open your heart and let your feelings show 'Cause deep down inside my heart just won't let you go Girl, I would do anything for you, yes I would I'll give you love The things you want Baby, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do I would do anything for you I would do anything for you I would do anything, girl, anything for you So, if there ever comes a time When it's true love you hope to find Just call out my name And girl, I swear I will do anything I'll give you love Oh, I 'll give you love, girl I'll give you love Oh, I 'll give you love, girl I'll give you love Oh, I 'll give you love, girl I'll give you love Oh, I 'll give you love I would do anything for you I said I would do, babe I would do anything for you I said I would do, babe I would do anything, girl, anything for you I said I'd give you love, baby I'll give you love Oh, anything you want my baby The things you want Girl, I'll give, I'll give, I'll give, I'll give it to you I would do anything for you I said I would do, babe I would do anything, girl, anything for you Anything, girl, anything for you I'll give you love I'll give you love Oh, my The things you want I love you, girl, I swear I'll give you love baby And when you need my love My girl, I'll give you love I'll aways give you love I swear I'll give it, baby I would do anything for you I swear I would do, babe I would do anything for you Anything you want, baby I would do anything, girl, anything for you Track Listings CD Single #"Anything" (Single Edit with Acappela Intro) - 4:24 #"What Will It Take" - 5:16 CD Maxi #"Anything" (Single Edit with Acapella Intro) - 4:24 #"Anything" (Cool Out Urban Mix) - 4:00 #"Anything" (2B3 Street Level Mix) - 4:32 #"Anything" (2B3 Instrumental Mix) - 4:33 #"Anything" (Misty Funk Mix) - 4:22 #"Anything" (Cory's R&B Smooth Mix) - 3:50 12" Maxi #"Anything" (2B3 Street Level Mix) - 4:32 #"Anything" (2B3 Instrumental Mix) - 4:33 #"Anything" (Single Edit with Acappella Intro) - 4:24 #"Anything" (Misty Funk Mix) - 4:22 #"Anything" (Cool Out Urban Mix) - 4:00 #"Anything" (Cory's R&B Smooth Mix) - 3:50 Charts and Certifications Charts Weekly Charts Year-end Charts Certifications Video Category:3T Category:Singles